


Booty Call

by Neonna



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi helps distract Makoto from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiderwhick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderwhick/gifts).



> A gift to Spider because you always make me smile. Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy!

** Booty Call **

Makoto paced around his bedroom in tight circles while he waited. He was anxious, slightly desperate, and he hated himself for it. It wasn't fair that he didn't have enough self-control. Wasn't fair that he wasn't fully grown-up yet.

A soft knock at his window set his heart racing, and he rushed to open it. Kisumi smiled widely at him as he hefted himself to sit on the ledge, long legs dangling inside Makoto's bedroom.

“Good evening, Makoto, or night I should say,” Kisumi's voice held a chuckle behind it. “Are you okay? You don't usually call me so late.”

Before Kisumi could say anything else, Makoto kissed him. It was sloppy, and rushed, Makoto shoving his tongue past Kisumi's full lips. Makoto swallowed the pink-haired boy's surprised squeak, and held firm as hands grabbed his shoulders for purchase. Once he was certain he was not going to fall out the window, Kisumi opened to him, responding to his desperation with gentle patience, his practised tongue sliding unhurriedly against Makoto's. When he pulled away, Kisumi's eyes were already beginning to glaze, and it set Makoto's mind at ease. Kisumi was always so ready for him.

“Makoto,” Kisumi purred, licking around the edge of his ear. “What's wrong with you tonight? What's go you so hot?”

Makoto was untucking Kisumi's shirt, pulling it free from his waistband to run his fingers along his flat stomach. Kisumi was warm under his touch, muscles flexing as he was already slowly rutting against him.

“Nothing,” Makoto lied. “I just wanted some time with you.”

“Uh-huh.” Kisumi looked skeptical, but didn't press further. He wriggled until Makoto stepped back where Kisumi turned them around, reversing their positions with Makoto leaning with his back to the open window.

“Don't fall out,” Kisumi teased, dropping to his knees.

He licked his lips while Kisumi worked his belt undone. The guilt began to bubble in his chest again, whispering in his ear that Kisumi was too good for him, he didn't deserve to have someone give to him so willingly. He gripped the window sill so hard his knuckles must have been turning white while Kisumi nuzzled the head of his cock, smearing droplets of pre-cum over his cheek.

“Hmm,” Kisumi hummed. “You know, out of all the people I've slept with, I like your cock the best, Makoto. You're nice, and thick, a little bit curved -” he caught the blush beginning to spread across Makoto's cheeks, and chuckled. “And you're sweet.”

Makoto's head automatically tilted back with a sigh as Kisumi took him into his mouth, one hand moving from the window sill to card through his pink hair. The tension, so palatable in his body just moments ago, began to melt away as Kisumi so expertly worked him. One hand dipped back into his pants to cup his balls, and Kisumi rolled them in his palm, making him shudder.

The breeze at his back cooled his heated skin. A particularly loud moan caught in his throat, muffled by his hand that flew to cover his mouth. His parents, siblings, and neighbours were all in bed. It was moments like these when he wished he lived alone, where no one would be able to hear him scream Kisumi's name.

Cheeks flushing with desire, Makoto opened his eyes, and looked down his body to where Kisumi paid him no mind, swallowing him to the hilt, and coming back up, only to repeat the process. Behind his hand, Makoto bit down on his bottom lip as he felt his balls tighten with the need to come. He didn't want it to be over yet.

Kisumi pulled off him with a final pop of his lips, leaving his cock bouncing up against his stomach. Kisumi pulled himself up Makoto's body, rolling his hips, and grinding his cock against Makoto's thigh. When Makoto tried to reach for the waistband of Kisumi's pants, the other danced away from him, pulling him forward by the front of his shirt with a grin. Kisumi pushed him backwards, pink tongue darting against Makoto's lips, until his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he toppled onto it. Makoto's hands sunk down the back of Kisumi's pants as he straddled his hips, and he gasped as his hand came away damp.

“You're already wet, Kisumi,” Makoto said, voice low, and husky.

Kisumi rolled his hips again, smiling. “I stretched myself before coming over.”

“Oh, god. You didn't have to, you know that.”

“I want to.”

Kisumi was always so gentle, and gentle only to him. With another smile, he brushed long fingers into Makoto's hair, pushing his bangs from his eyes. Sitting back on his heels, legs warm on either side of Makoto's hips, Kisumi unbuttoned his shirt with a wink. Naked from the waist up, he dropped both hands to the waistband of his pants, leaning back just enough to make the front of his slacks tighten around a very prominent bulge. He flicked the button of his pants with his thumb, and when a musical laugh fell from his lips, Makoto hadn't realized he had been holding his breath.

“I know I've said this already, but you're adorable.” Kisumi leaned over Makoto to dig around in his bedside drawer. Retrieving the lube, he set it within arms reach, and set about relieving Makoto of his clothing.

With each inch of skin that was revealed, Kisumi took his time, licking, sucking, and nipping playfully. He found all of Makoto's ticklish spots, and teased at them with his teeth until he had Makoto gasping, and writhing. He made the odd teasing comment about Makoto's body, and what he wanted to do with him, just to see the blush on Makoto's cheeks. Bedding Kisumi was relaxed, and natural. Makoto always felt so normal, so comfortable.

“Roll over,” Kisumi said when they were both naked. Makoto obliged, and was pressed down into the bed as Kisumi straddled his ass.

Kisumi's massages were heavenly; his fingers pressed deep into the muscles of Makoto's back, tired from swimming practice, but like anything he did, they were sensual too. Each time he reached up, hands working his shoulders, and the back of his neck, Kisumi leaned forward, using his body weight, and grinding against Makoto's ass. Occasionally he would plant a kiss, or whisper something naughty in his ear. Every touch left a fiery trail beneath Kisumi's hands, and it didn't take long before Makoto felt the warm droplets of Kisumi's pre-cum against his skin.

When he was satisfied, Kisumi grabbed Makoto by the shoulder, and flipped him onto his back. Kissing him deep, he coaxed Makoto backwards until he sat up against the headboard. Kisumi lubed his cock, not bothering to warm the lube first, and chuckled when Makoto shivered. When Kisumi straddled Makoto's lap again, hovering just above his hard cock, Makoto stopped him.

“Fingers,” he gasped, twitching at the feel of Kisumi's tight heat just above him.

Kisumi shook his head. “I told you, I stretched before coming here.”

Makoto ignored him. He didn't care what Kisumi said, he wasn't going to allow him to hurt himself. He coated his fingers liberally, and pulled Kisumi against him, kissing his chest. Kisumi wrapped his arms around Makoto's shoulders, and balanced up on his knees. Kisumi's fingers tangled in his hair, playing with the strands as Makoto spread him. Kisumi's ass was tight, the muscles taut from years of basketball practice. He swallowed Makoto's finger easily, arching his back beautifully. Almost immediately he was pushing back on his hand, begging to be filled more. Makoto added a second finger without having to push. Kisumi was right, already loose, and whining softly when Makoto scissored his fingers.

“Please, Makoto,” Kisumi whispered, rolling his hips.

Just for good measure, Makoto added a third finger, and thrust in, out before withdrawing. He wrapped a hand around himself, and guided Kisumi downwards. Kisumi sank down faster than he was expecting, and his head fell back against the headboard with a groan. Both of them stilled, panting. Makoto absently rubbed circles into Kisumi's hips with his thumbs as he struggled to stay still. The thought that Kisumi was already so loose, so ready to take his cock made him shiver.

Kisumi rubbed at his abdomen with half-lidded eyes. Makoto could feel Kisumi's hand putting pressure on him, and making him hiss as the heat around his cock twitched, and tightened.

“You always fill me so much,” Kisumi panted, beginning to rock his hips.

Makoto bit back his own low groan as Kisumi squeezed him. Kisumi shifted his hips, pulling forward to grind his cock against both their bodies. Each wave of pleasure that made Kisumi shudder was mirrored in Makoto as Kisumi's ass tightened. As their pace gradually increased, Makoto had to pull Kisumi down, and press their lips together to prevent the needy whimpers, and moans from escaping. Kisumi lifted himself higher, and slammed down onto Makoto's cock hard enough to make a squelching sound.

They needed air, and Kisumi pulled away from him, gasping. To keep himself quiet, Makoto focused his attention on Kisumi. Fingers still slippery, he stroked Kisumi in time to his movements, making the pink-haired boy catch his bottom lip in between his teeth. The bed began to creak, frame rattling, but Kisumi felt too good around him for him to imagine stopping. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on Kisumi's skin with the exertion, but he didn't slow.

“Makoto, I'm close,” Kisumi groaned against his ear.

Makoto sped up his pace, and pushed Kisumi down onto him with one hand on his hip. Kisumi gripped the headboard as he came down on Makoto once more before groaning out his orgasm, continuing to move with gentle rolls of his hips through his aftershocks. When he did finally slow to a stop, he kissed the space in between Makoto's ear, and neck.

“I'm sorry. You didn't come,” Kisumi said. “How do you want to?”

“Don't be sorry. I like watching you come. Are you okay being taken from behind?”

Kisumi thought for a moment, and then nodded. “I won't be able to stay completely quiet though.”

They manoeuvred so Kisumi was on his knees with both hands gripping the headboard. Makoto lined himself up, the head of his cock touching Kisumi's gaping entrance, but didn't push in.

“Do you have any rules?” Makoto asked.

Kisumi shook his head, and threw a smirk over his shoulder. “Do whatever you want.”

Makoto pushed in with one thrust, making Kisumi gasp, and rest his forehead against his hands. Makoto began to make shallow thrusts until he had Kisumi biting down on a fist.

“Damn it, Makoto. Just fuck me already,” Kisumi hissed, and swore when Makoto fulfilled his request.

The edges of his vision began to haze as he focused on Kisumi's muffled moans, and the pleasure around his cock. He changed the angle of his thrusts, making Kisumi cry out, and throw his head back. Kisumi swore again as Makoto hit that spot again, and again. His pink-haired lover was panting from taking Makoto so deeply, and it was natural for Makoto to smooth a hand along his back, soothing him as he drove deep.

He felt the heat begin to tighten in his stomach. Makoto gripped Kisumi's hips in warning, but the other was too busy pushing back on him. A shudder worked itself down Kisumi's spine, and his lips parted as his body heaved a dry, seedless orgasm. It was the look of pure pleasure on Kisumi's face, and the thought that it was him who was the cause, that sent Makoto over the edge, spilling deep. He could never resist fucking into Kisumi once, twice more with a pleasured shiver before easing out.

“It's Haruka, isn't it?” Kisumi lie on his stomach, covers covering him from the waist down. He studied Makoto, trademark smile wiped from his face. “I worry about you.”

Makoto tried to smile for him, but even he could feel its insincerity. Instead, he stared down at his lap. “I'm sorry.”

He felt Kisumi's warm hand slide into his under the covers, and squeeze. “That's what I'm here for, right?”

“Do you like Yamazaki-kun? Is it in the same sense that I like Haru?”

“Sousuke?” Kisumi thought for a moment. “Probably.”

“Then why are you not like me?...Why are you not torn up?”

“Well, he hasn't rejected me yet either. I'm just not holding my breath for him. I has nothing to do with me not being good enough, or Sousuke being too good for me, nothing like that. It's like, why should I wait around for him? He's a fine piece of work, and I would do all kinds of things to him, but the reality is that he's not interested in me right now, and that's okay. He's got nothing to offer me, so why would I stop dating other people?

“Look, Makoto. You're my friend, and I love you. I would never tell you to stop being friends with Haru because I know how much he means to you, but you can't go on like this either. You can't keep waiting around for him because he's not waiting for you. One day you're going to wake up, and Haru will be gone. All I'm saying is that you need to do something, anything. Date people, take up a hobby, decide what the heck you're doing after high school, whether that's swimming, or something else.”

To anyone else, it would have sounded as though Kisumi hadn't completed his thought, but Makoto knew it was just that he didn't want to say anything else. The subject of Haruka was a touchy one for him, Kisumi was only treading carefully.

Makoto smiled, stroking the side of Kisumi's cheek with the pads of his fingers. “Thank you, how did I end up with such a wonderful friend?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
